The Last Song
by The Hungry Writer
Summary: A tradition to sing a song before the children went to sleep was something kept true to, no matter what.


It was an average night, the normal music was playing throughout the house. The 2 small children gathered around their father as he strummed at his guitar, humming a soft tune. These were the nights that were most special. It was just a family and their music.

Zexion trudged into the small room, leaning on the door frame as he watched the children be enchanted by Demyx's song. He was close to being hypnotized himself. He always would be.

He smiled as Demyx strummed the last notes and they hung in the air, trailing away into silence. "Time for bed you two." The children turned around quickly, faces brightening.

"Daddy!" They yelled in unison, standing up and running over to Zexion, hugging him tightly. He laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"Hello Denzel, Emily. How was your evening?" He asked.

"Awesome!" Emily chirped. "Dad taught us how to play the guitar a little bit." Added Denzel. Zexion let them go and smiled down at them.

"It sounds like you had a fun day." He took their hands and began to pull them out of the room. "But it's time for bed now."

"But daddy-" Zexion shot them a glare and they shut their mouths. He nodded in contentment, glad to see they were following rules more closely then they had been when they first got there.

He took them upstairs and settled them into bed, kissing both their foreheads before turning off the lights and closing the door. He walked back to the small room to see Demyx still sitting on the stool.

"Are you going to go say goodnight to them?"

Demyx looked up. "Yeah, in a minute." He opened his arms slightly, and Zexion walked over and sat on the other's lap.

"You should do it soon." He wrapped his arms around his husbands neck and rested his face in the other's hair.

"I will. But I missed you." He pulled the bluenet close him, giving a small kiss to his cheek. "You don't usually work this late."

"You have all night to tell me how much you missed me." He laughed lightly. "I'm sorry I came home so late, work has been pressing down on me a lot lately…" His laugh faded, and his face fell. He didn't want to talk about it, but it couldn't be avoided.

Demyx just shook his head. "I'm not sure if I like you working there anymore. They work you like a dog…"

"It's fine. It gets the bills paid, and that's all that matters." He sighed. "Right?"

"I guess…" He stood from the stool picking up Zexion in the process. "But it's late. Let's talk about this in the morning." Zexion yawned and nodded in response.

"Good idea." They fell asleep effortlessly that night.

The next morning, Zexion had left early to get to work on time. Demyx made the kids lunches and sent them off to school, then going to his small office where he spent most of his time. His day was spent working on some knew songs and just entertaining himself as best he could.

3 o'clock came around, and the school bus's familiar sounds were filling the neighborhood. The kids came running into the house, chirping excitedly with news of what they had done that day. He smiled as he listened, helping them with their homework when they took the time to ask.

Before he knew it, it was 9 and the kids were off to bed. Demyx's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Zexion always made sure he was home to put the kids to bed. He wouldn't be able to sleep soundly until Zexion was home safe.

He sat on the couch and turned on the TV to some mindless show that would distract him from his worries. And for the most part, it worked. He began laughing at the senseless humour, and forgot his worries.

Then the phone rang.

It was 10 at night, who was calling?

Demyx turned the TV to mute, and, not recognizing the number, picked up the phone. "Hello?" He answered into the receiver. A man answered back.

"Demyx Greyson?" He asked.

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?" His worries were piquing. This was too suspicious.

"This is Doctor Mason from the hospital." His heart dropped. "There was a 911 call placed earlier, announcing a crash down the main highway coming into town. I am not pleased to inform you that your husband, Zexion Greyson, has passed on in result."

Everything stopped.

The soft hum from the radio, the crash as the phone hit the floor, everything seemed to go in slow motion. There was no sound. There was nothing at all. He was frozen, he didn't move an inch.

But when he did, the first thing he did was trudge up the stairs, and collect Emily and Denzel. Sleepy protests were made, but there was no intention of stopping their father as he pulled them down to the small room with the guitar.

Demyx sat on the floor, and pulled the children to sit them down on either side of his lap. Tears were threatening to fall. How was he supposed to tell them that their father was dead?

"Papa, what is it? Why are you drying?" Emily asked, wiping at her fathers eye.

"Because something very terrible has happened." He answered. The two looked at him confused.

"What kind of terrible thing?" Denzle questioned.

Demyx sucked in a long breath, preparing himself. "Daddy isn't coming home tonight."

"But why not? Is he still working?" Emily asked, still clueless.

"No, daddy isn't coming home tonight, or tomorrow, or ever." The tears began to build up again as he saw his children begin to understand. "Daddy has moved on. He's not in this world anymore."

"So he's on another planet?" Denzel asked, but the tone of his voice told Demyx he understood, but he didn't want to believe it.

"You could say that." His throat thickened. "We're going to miss him very much… Maybe one day we'll see him again."

Tears were falling down Emily's cheeks and Demyx was quick to wipe them away. "None of that now, would daddy want to see you crying?" Emily shook her head. "Exactly. So chin up, and try to be happy." He set the kids on the floor, took hold of his guitar and started playing a familiar tune. The soft melody they would play when Zexion would come home early from work in a sort of celebration.

As the song began, the kids could not hold it in any longer and began sobbing. It took all of Demyx's will not to join them. He had to stay strong. For their children.

The song ended and there was silence in the air. They waited for the small clap that Zexion always gave at the end of every song. When none came, their faces fell, breaking Demyx's heart. What did they do to deserve this?

Well, there was no going back. He set the guitar on it's stand and walked out of the room, Denzel and Emily's hands in his. He put the kids to bed, wishing them a good nights rest, even with the sudden change of events.

He went into thei- his bedroom, and laid on the bed. Searching for the warm body that was always there. When nothing was found, he broke. His body was retched with sobs, tears wetting the blankets beneath him. He cried himself tired, until his eyes began to droop.

As he gave into sleep, and let himself drift away, he heard himself say a few words.

"Goodnight Zexion…"

And he could have sworn, just for a second, he heard a reply.

_"Goodnight Demyx."_


End file.
